Fix Me
by Whiskey Rose
Summary: A random fiction about the relationship between my RP character and her husband. Fix Me by 10 Years


- _It's taken a lifetime to lose my way. A lifetime of yesterdays. All the wasted time on my hands turns to sand and fades in the wind._ -

It only took a moment for her to lose her sanity. The stoic paladin, born of mages and warlocks, watched her husband in the arms of, not just one, but multiple women. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She did not want to give in to the anger she felt. Her place was not in battle anymore. She had become a diplomat for the sake of her child. But being a Blood Knight did not mean she was the white paladin of the Alliance. No. Arideu was and always had been a bloodthirsty creature. Now was not the time to change.

The one room house had been decorated like a harem. Perhaps that is what it was. Her husband was known for considering himself a prince. Such blasphemous words. However, there were swords hanging on the wall. Perhaps this had once been used as a place to store weapons. In no armor, Ari moved silently through the room. The blade was a bit heavy for her. Obvious to her now this was just a show piece. However, when she ran her finger over it, she felt the cut and the blood drip down her hand. This would do well enough.

In one movement, it was done. Her husband lay bleeding on the floor. The women had scattered like bugs when confronted by the Light. That was it. Ari knew she should feel some kind of remorse for what she had done. This life had been taken in vain, not at all for a righteous cause. But then, what was considered righteous in the blood knights? She turned away, but not before he rose up. With a dagger hidden in the bed, he took away the life within her.

Battered, broken, and completely lost, Ari sat in one of the Inns of Silvermoon. It only took a moment she had lost her entire life. Her husband, her child, and her Light. Her entire life. Each faded because of one mistake. As she finished a jug of bourbon, she was approached by a mysterious looking man. His features dark in the light of the tavern. With a soft yes, she became the consort of one of the most feared creatures on Azeroth. Ari shared his vision of a burning world. The rest being history.

- _So lost for so long to find my way. I failed to follow. I'm out of place._ -

So many mistakes in her life. All of it seeming to happen rapid fire. She lost her life, everything that she had worked for. Then she made the mistake of staying in the dark for so long. Holding hope the world for burn for what she had lost. But that time never came for her. When Ari left, it was like starting a whole new chapter of her life. It was going to be different. This time would go right. No matter how many times she told herself that, it never was. And this latest attempt at happiness only seemed to make things worse. Two husbands that cheated.

But there was a difference now. She had people she could rely on. People who wanted to make sure she was alright. The mage wouldn't say love. That's not what it as. The paladin named Valreth had his girl and she was just a friend. Which… for the first time in her life, she was fine with. There was no point in being upset or jealous of the woman. After all, Val was sitting in front of her now. Ari tried her best to keep the tears in. But something about the way he spoke, the way he cared just sent her over the edge.

He wiped her tears away and said soothing words. They shared the stories of their lives, omitting bits that should never be revealed. In her friend's arms, she found peace. Ari could be sad that her husband did this, but she didn't blame herself anymore. She wasn't angry. It was his choice and his loss.

Valreth had no idea what kind of friend he had made. She would always be there for him, even as so many girls flocked to him. When his world came to a halt, it was Ari that stood by his side. It was Ari who made sure he was alright. A mutual respect, love and friendship… this was their saving grace in the world that just seemed to be falling apart.

- _Crossing lines. Small crimes. Taking back what is mine._ -

Over time, people come and people go. But there was one constant in Ari's life… Valreth. Even with her ex husband's antics about winning her back before he moved on to the next pair of legs, Val remained by her side. When his life came to a halt, when he decided to travel to Northrend, it was Ari that refused to let him go alone. It did not take long for her to realize how much she needed Val. Even as lovers, nothing seemed too serious. But something had changed for the both of them on the day before they left for the frozen wasteland.

As they stood under her favorite tree, Valreth spoke the words she never thought she'd hear from him. '_We should get married._' How was Ari really supposed to answer that? Two failed marriages under her belt; the last thing she wanted was a third. But then, there had always been something about Val. In the two years of their friendship, he had never left her side. Even when he saw just how insane she was. The time she had just given up hiding her true nature… where she wanted everyone dead. Of course, that is how they grew closer. So, why stop there? What was the harm in moving forward?

Archmage Arideu Alreadu Syn'Loran. It had a very nice ring to it. She couldn't help but smile, hoping this would be the beginning of a new chapter of her life. With Valreth, she would never be alone. And nor would he.

- _I'm fine in the fire. I feed on the friction. I'm right where I should be. Don't try and fix me._ -


End file.
